Trust
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: Jibbs, an Au piece on trust. As always better then summary. Please review. :P


**A/N: **Like my Hollis story I was thinking about the things that stopped Jethro and Jen from being together and a bigy was trust. This is a little scene not really set anywhere on trust.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my crazy ideas

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trust<span>**

What do you do when the person you love doesn't love you? Well maybe they love you but they certainly don't trust you, and with good reason. That was how Jennifer Shepherd felt. She loved Jethro but he no longer trusted her, and without trust one cannot love. It was simple, brutal but simple.

Her office didn't feel cozy, which was unusual seeing it was her home away from home. She was tired, considering collapsing on the floor tired. It had been a hard case, and although there had been a happy ending for the family it had taken a lot out of them. And by 'them' she meant Jethro and her.

The door opened slightly as a familiar face poked its head through. It was far too late at night for any normal human being to still be in the office so of course it had to Jethro. She found herself smiling as he entered her office carrying a bag of Chinese takeaway; he made her office feel like home again.

There were no words spoken as he divided their meal. They knew each other too well to waste time with small talk, it was them, and they enjoyed silence and sitting next to each other on her sofa.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she struggled to navigate her chopsticks. He simply nodded. It was all she needed, a simple sign to know they he was thinking of her, whether that was as a friend or something more.

They continued to eat. Gibbs giving the occasional snicker as Jenny dropped her food back onto her plate, over and over again.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Jenny shrugged trying to make the question as casual as possible.

"Why?" Jethro questioned, staring at her. Jenny's hair was flung slightly messily around her face. She was wearing a red pencil skirt and white blouse. She looked, as always, beautiful.

"Guess," she giggled flirtatiously.

"I can't do it," he answered emotionlessly, letting his words become laced with venom.

"I understand," Jenny sighed. It had been a long shot as it was she shouldn't have let herself cling to the slither of hope that he might actually say yes. "May I ask why, though?" she questioned, solemnly her eyes looking out into the distance and his face seemed glued to the floor.

"Because you left me," he whispered, "it's taken me six years to stop thinking about you every day of my life. I can't..."

It was heart breaking to say the least. Jenny could feel herself slowly tearing apart, but being her, she held her head up high. He could see Gibbs though and it was hurting him. It was pathetic really. That they both loved each other so much, yet they couldn't be together. They didn't have a jealous family or a horrible tragedy to blame, all they had was her stupid decision.

"If it means anything," Jenny whispered flicking her hair behind her ears and leaning back on the sofa, "I am so sorry, for everything."

"I know," he coughed. There so much he wanted to say so much he wanted to do; but he wouldn't he couldn't. He reached over to squeeze her hand. Her face lit up at his touch, it always had.

"Why don't we start again," she asked, "I know you don't trust me, but that doesn't mean you never will." Her face looked hopeful, almost pleading for him to say yes and every part of him wanted to say yes too.

She reached over to cup her face in his hands, placing his face mere inches away from hers. "I trust you with my life Jen," he smirked, "take good care of my heart."

She leant forward and they shared a kiss, letting her hands rap around his neck and letting herself fall back. She felt like she was floating, she wanted to pinch herself just to make sure it wasn't a dream; although she was pretty sure it was real. In her dreams he usually said yes at the beginning.

**Fin Please Please Review**


End file.
